Wireless underground sensor networks (WUSNs) are a natural extension of wireless sensor networks (WSNs) to underground settings. WUSNs generally include sensor motes that are buried in soil and can, for example, provide applications in precision agriculture, environment monitoring, and virtual fencing. Establishing wireless communication links in an underground setting can be challenging. Example factors that can add to the challenge include high permittivity of soil, soil-air interface characteristics, and specific real-time soil conditions.